When Gods Become Mortal
by ChicagoChaingang
Summary: When Bray seeks something like solace in his life of war and blood, he comes to her. To atone, to beg, to please someone other than himself... And she takes his offerings each time. *knifeplay, sub!Bray oneshot*


Bray had found himself here again. Completely at her mercy with his hands lashed to the bar above his head and his ankles tied to the posts on either side of him. And there she was in front of him, silver blade glinting wickedly in the candlelight as she slid it across his body, barely letting the edge touch his skin.  
"You know what I think, puppy? I think you've been craving something lately. Am I right?"  
"Yes ma'am," Bray whispered hoarsely, swallowing the lump of fear in his throat.  
Her eyes searched his face and she broke her facade for just a moment, resting her hand on his chest.  
"We don't have to do this, Bray."  
"I want to, Paige."  
"I don't wanna hurt you."  
"I trust ya, Darlin."  
Paige swept her hair out of her face, allowing Bray to see the doors slam over her eyes and her cruel, cold demeanor slip back into her body.  
"Puppy, puppy, puppy… What am I going to do with you?"  
Slowly, she drew the cold flat of the blade across his body, once or twice barely nicking his skin. He shivered and let out a soft whine, and Paige smirked.  
"Is it not enough, baby?"  
"No… I need more…"  
Paige grabbed the front of his shirt and slid the knife behind it, cutting it open, exposing more of Bray's skin.  
Small pink scars ran up and down the tanned flesh, giving her a road map of the abuse he'd put his body through both with and without her.  
It always turned her on to see the marks on his body, especially the ones she'd put there, that he trusted her to give him.  
"I'm thinking something new tonight, pet," she said as she walked around to his back and cut the rest of the shirt away. "I'm thinking of cutting my name into your back, so that everyone knows that you give yourself to me like this."  
Bray let out a loud moan as the blade cut sharply into his skin, then hissed as her tongue -that wicked, sinful tongue- licked away the blood.  
"Fuck… Paige…"  
"Shh, Puppy. No talking. And don't squirm. It would be a shame if my hand slipped."  
He remained perfectly still as she cut another line into his back. Was she honestly cutting her name in his flesh?  
The cuts stung and ached in a good way, reminding him that at least he could feel something. This was exactly why he came to her. To be reminded that he wasn't a god among men. He was a toy. Her toy, to use how she wanted.  
Forty-five tortuous minutes. That's how long it took her to mark him, to brand him and tie him to her forever. And Bray was a whimpering mess. He ached so badly, from his back to his arms to his cock, all aching from her handiwork. His blood pooled on the floor.  
"Paige," he whined.  
"Shh, Puppy. I'm admiring my handiwork."  
"I need–"  
"You look so good covered in crimson, love. It's a good color on you."  
"I need you," he moaned loudly. "Please."  
Paige sank to her knees in front of him, looking up at him innocently.  
"Please what, Bray?"  
"Make me cum please."  
She took the knife and slid it beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs, relishing the panting breaths and the sound of ripping fabric. The white scraps fell away and his erection bobbed against his stomach, and Paige licked her lips before taking her knife and slashing at his inner thigh, causing him to hiss. She smeared his blood on her hand and slowly stroked his aching cock, getting a pained moan for her efforts.  
"You need this, don't you Bray?"  
"Yes," he half-sobbed. "I need you to remind me of my place."  
"Yes you do. You're so needy. I love it."  
Bray could feel himself about to cum and he groaned.  
"Mistress…"  
"Let go, Bray. Don't hold back."  
She sucked at the cut on his thigh and he howled, cumming all over her hand.  
"PAIGE!"  
He panted raggedly, his hair falling around his face as he looked down at her.  
Paige smiled and walked around him, releasing his ankles and arms from their restraints and watching him collapse in his own blood.  
"Thank you, Goddess," he whispered hoarsely.  
She simply smiled.


End file.
